


Gossip Mongers

by FloJoMo



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloJoMo/pseuds/FloJoMo
Summary: Social Media and unconventional relationships don't always mix. Double standards and an unexpected connection - can that ever be a good mix?Obviously a work of fiction...using known persons as characters and I do not claim to know them or suggest any of this work reflects their beliefs/ behaviours etc.
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Gossip Mongers

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously a work of fiction...using known persons as characters and I do not claim to know them or suggest any of this work reflects their beliefs/ behaviours
> 
> There will be multiple follow up parts :)

Standing here now is strange. Standing here has always had a strange power dynamic. They have something I want and they know it. They have to be here, they have to give me the answers I'm looking for....not always the ones I want. Standing here has always been a little undignified, a little desperate.  
Things are usually jovial enough, I like to think I have the wherewithal to cut some slack when needed, to ask pertinent questions. There are those times when I know I have to ask that obvious, crowd pleasing, ridiculous question.  
Now I'm here sweating, knowing I'm going to have to wait for him to give me his attention, to ask him questions he doesn't want to answer. I'm going to have to look him in the eye and ask him how he feels about his latest fuck up. Wonderful. There was a time I wouldn't have thought too much about it - ask the hotheaded young idiot the question, nod empathetically at his - to be fair- honest and usually entertaining response.

So far I've stoically avoided his gaze, worked hard at looking people I'm talking to in the eyes.  
"What's with the psycho eyes?"

"What?"

"You're looking at everyone as if you'll explode if you blink"

"I'm not"

"For the record, you are"

Why do I have to have a job where I work with the same damned guy every day. Why can't I be an anonymous, beige, detached colleague no one talks to in a massive office somewhere. Why'd I have to choose this? Why do I have to be so readable... fucksakes.

With that thought, the steely blue gaze is grinning down at me.

.......

Trapped in a queue in the airport Nat did what everyone else does and scrolled aimlessly through her phone. She acknowledged to herself she could do some work but rationalised she'd wait until she at least sat down at the gate....sure, she'd work at the gate.

A message pinged up at the top of the screen. Before she opened it she should see "why you mad at me?"

She heaved a deep sigh and swiped the notification out of her view. She'd look at it in a minute.

A shift in the air and a scuffle of movement somewhere behind her caused her to automatically turn to it. Disinterested she turned back to her phone and the slow shuffle forward in the queue.

Her attention irritably pulled back to the scene behind when the scuffle erupted into excited shrieks and giggling.

"F1 drivers as boyband members" tutted her ever present colleague Joe.

Nat rolled her eyes "has it always been like this or is this a new thing....I can't remember"

"This is a sign we're getting old and intolerant my friend"

She punched him in the arm "speak for yourself"

She looked around him as he pulled a pained face and rubbed his arm dramatically. A dark blue cap bobbed around as it's occupant signed whatever was thrust in his face. Of course, it would be him. Despite herself she kept watching - she felt bad, she wanted him to look up so she could smile at him and let him know it was fine. She was still mad but, she knew she wasn't prepared to extend her disapproval into a whole drama.

"I'm not mad. Just have some chill when we're being recorded...or around anyone"

"I knew it!"

Nat nearly dropped her phone with the fright.

"What?" Wide eyed she turned back to Joe

"I knew he wasn't just flirting hahaha OMG...cougar fucking town"

"Why are you reading my fucking phone over my shoulder???"

"No denial. Confirmed"

Joe had a massive shit eating grin on his face Nat wanted to wipe right off.

"I don't know what you think you saw but it's not that"

Joe looked down still grinning "ok"

Turning her back to Joe she focused on the back of the person ahead of her in the queue. The slow progress gave her time to think of something else to get the red wave that she was sure had taken over her face recede.

The man behind the check in desk asking her clipped questions irritated her, she was jumpy and it felt like her heart jumped all over the place.

"Thank you." The bored faced clerk pushed he passport back to her.

She smiled tightly back, acknowledging his pain as the shrieks near the entrance erupted again.

"Wait up" Joe strode up behind her as she set off at pace towards security.

"Keep up"

"Bet that's what you say to him" 

"Don't know what you're on about"

"Oh come on. You can tell me! I'm your old pal."

Silence.

"Ok...but I deserve some gossip. I've had to bear witness to the poor boy avoiding your gaze for a looong time...sullying me with the sexual tension and now if you're fucking him I deserve to know"

"I'm not fucking anyone!" 

"What was that mumble?"

"I'm not fucking anyone....I fucked someone"

"You dog!"

"Can we drop it now"

"No....no we cannot....I want the story"  
...


End file.
